Intentos desesperados de salvación
by Devilmergana
Summary: one-shot de Gadge Madge and Gale Trata de como Madge Undersee intenta sobrevivir al ataque del doce y como Gale intenta ayudarla. Repito: Intentos.


Llevo al menos una hora corriendo sin parar y me doy cuenta paulatinamente, de que es en balde. Todo son llamas que quieren comerme viva. Hace unas dos horas exactamente, unos aerodeslizadores inundaron todo el distrito 12, lo sé por que ya han sonado dos veces las campanadas del reloj de la plaza de la justicia. Todos estabamos dentro del colegio cuando ocurrió. Era la hora del descanso y podíamos ver los Juegos, desde una diminuta televisión de la que disponía el colegio. Katniss se electrocutó, pero lo que a mi me pareció una simple electrocución, para el Capitolio no lo era y todos paguemos justos por pecadores, por lo tanto el distrito se lleno de aerodeslizadores que dejaban caer bombas incendiarias. Fué horrible. Un grupo muy grande de alumnos nos habíamos quedado encerrados dentro de la sala donde impartiamos clases. El fuego se podía ver atraves de los ventanales que recubrian la habitación, pero no entraba, aún así lo que si entraba era el humo con el cual nos estabamos asfixiando. Cogí un trozo de mi vestido blanco de precioso encaje y lo arranqué, luego procedí a colocarselo en la nariz a una niña de mi misma edad que se estaba mareando. Los de alrededor hicieron lo mismo que yo. Cortaron un trozo de tela y se lo colocaron en la nariz. Se hacian nudos para que no se cayeran y se levantaban con valentía a intentar tirar la puerta que nos separaba de la libertad. Incluso los más fuertes y grandes lo intentaron pero ninguno consiguió derribarla. Siento como mi cuerpo se tambalea y que mi mente me ordena con miedo que no me mueva. Con miedo, siempre con miedo, no como los que se habían levantado para sacarnos a todos de allí. Me sentí vulnerable como siempre. Apreté el trozo de tela que había arrancado de mi vestido y que ahora tenía cubriendome la nariz. El fuego comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas rompiendolas en pedazos. La gente indefensa que se encontraba al lado de la ventana huían despaboridos hacia donde estabamos nosotros y se nos echaban encima. Me pisotearon y me aplastaron hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe y la mayoria que aún seguía conscientes salieron. Quise ayudar a los que se encontraban en el suelo pero no serviría de nada, solo para que yo muriese con ellos. Miré a mi derecha y ví a la muchacha de antes, a la que le dí el trozo blanco de tela. Miré al cielo e intenté no arrepentirme de lo que iba a hacer. Cogí a la chica de los hombros y la arrastré fuera del edificio. Lo doloroso fué bajarla por las escaleras, pues ella se iba dando topetazos con cada escalón y su dolor me hería en lo más profundo de mi consciencia. La saqué del edificio pero este explotó y me lanzó lejos de allí sobrevolando el suelo. Me dí contra un arbol en la nuca y luego me abrí la cabeza con una roca puntiaguda sobre la que me dejé caer sin querer. Desperté rato despues y comenzé a correr hacia mi casa, asustada, despavorida y sin ganas de seguir adelante. Pero lo hize mi instinto de supervivencia era superior a la vagancia del momento. Al llegar a mi casa o lo que era mi casa pues salian aterradoras llamas de fuego de ella, me adentré en ella llevandome sufiecientes golpes conmigo para que despues me salieran moratones.

- ¡MAMÁ!- Grité como una energumena pero no escuché ninguna respuesta- ¡Mamá!- Llamé otra vez pero con menos intensidad pues el anterior bramido me dejó medio afónica.

Abanzé hacia la cocina y no encontré a nadie. Desierto. Deshabitado. ¿Dondé estaba mi familia? Pasé al salón y ví a la regordeta figura rubia de mi padre tendida en el suelo y las lágrimas salieron de mi como si fueran una tormenta que me inundó la cara al momento. Me tumbé a su lado y pude ver los ojos abiertos y sin vida de él, que se quedaban mirando a un punto fijo detrás de mi. Le toqué la garganta para comprobar si de él se podía sentir aunque fuera un débil movimiento debido al pulso de su corazón. Pero nada. Nada. Un grito ahogado y sin fuerzas salió de mí. Me asusté tanto de la imagen que ví que corrí escaleras arriba sin mirar atras, horrorizada por lo que había visto y sin darme cuenta de que esta no era la salida de mi casa. Descubrí la imagen de mi madre, o de lo que quedaba que las llamas no se hubieran comido. Solo eran huesos y carne calcinada, pero sabía que era ella. Tenía los ojos negros y quemados, cuando normalmente eran azul glacial. Lloré desconsoladamente y supe que ya no me quedaba nada. Corrí escaleras abajo y salí de mi casa. Al salir ví al señor Mellark corriendo por su vida mientras una horna de cadaveres se ceñian a su alrededor. Una viga que cayó en aquel momento le aplastó la cabeza y se la dejó pegada al suelo mientras su cuerpo caía sin vida al suelo segundos despues de que cayera la cabeza. Asqueada y con tanto miedo en el cuerpo que me podía hacer pipí encima, corrí. Y así es como llevó moviendome durante estas dos horas. Corrí hacia el bosque donde todo eran llamas. Escuché la voz de alguien lejos de mi y corrí instintivamente hacia allí.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!- Instaba la voz del joven Gale.

Gale. El chico que me traía las fresas. Me encantaban las fresas que traía y tambien él, solo que lo guardaba en secreto desde hacía muchos años. Se que se enamoró de Katniss, pero no me importa. Corrí hacia él pero cuando quise acercarme al aerodeslizador que nos sacaría a todos de allí, me tropezé con una rama del camino y mi pierna se torció de tal manera que daba hasta miedo mirarla. No podía levantarme. No podía moverme. Había estado tan cerca de irme con ellos que la frustración y el pánico me envenenan, al igual que el barro y las bacterias que se introducen por la gran herida de la cabeza, que antes me hize dejandome caer contra la roca. Comenzé a verlo todo lloroso. No se si era porque estaba llorando, que era una posibilidad muy segura o que en este caso me estaba muriendo. Creo que son las dos, pues no siento las piernas, ninguna de las dos.

-¡Ayuda!- Bramé repetidas veces, pero nadie venía a por mí. Escuché unos ruidos desde la maleza y creí que era un animal que venía a rematarme, pero no, tenía forma humana. Un olor a humo y a naranjas me embriago y supe quien era incluso cuando yo estaba a punto de desfallecer. Giré la cabeza y allí estaba Gale, corriendo hacia mí. ¿Estaba preocupado por mi?

- ¡Madge!- Exclamó buscandome entre la maleza pues al parecer no me había localizado muy bien. Mis organos se debilitaban por momentos.- ¡Madge!

Me encontró. Se acercó a mí y me dió varias cachetadas en la cara para que me despejase. Abrí los ojos lo más que pude y el se quedó estático y con un poco de pánico en su mirada.

- Escuchame, Madge, voy a sacarte de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?- Me dijo con una dulzura que nunca había escuchado en él. Puso una mano debajo de mi espalda y otra por debajo de mis rodillas y me levantó como si fuera un globo. - Despacito.- Me dijo pero era como si se lo estubiera diciendo a él mismo. Yo asentí. - Voy a llevarte a casa ¿vale?- Avanzabamos entre la maleza subiendo hasta donde estaba el aerodeslizador pero yo no aguanté más. Mis oídos me pitaban y el "sueño" me vencía por lo que me dejé llevar. Por lo menos, sabía que he muerto en brazos de la persona a la que secretamente amo.

**TRISTE, ¿VERDAD? ESE ES EL FINAL DE MI HISTORIA Y QUERÍA RESUMIR LA MUERTE DE MADGE LO MÁS POSIBLE POR ESO NO ME EXTENDÍ TANTO. COMENTADME QUE TAL OS HA PARECIDO, POR QUE LA VERDAD YO NO ESTOY MUY SEGURA, PUES PENSABA HACER UN FANFIC DE LOS DOS CON ESTE PRINCIPIO, SOLO QUE GALE LA SALVA A TIEMPO Y ESO, PERO NO CONCORDARÍA CON "SINSAJO" Y ADEMÁS NO TENÍA TANTAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR. SÍ, LO SÉ. SOY UNA VAGUITI. JAJA XD.**


End file.
